Nate and Nathaniel's Silent Promise
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Family fluff between Nate and Nathaniel as Nate is slightly angsty and reluctant to meet the one person that got him started with yokai and their behaviors in the first place. Platonic NateNathaniel! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


Nostalgia's Essence

Upon the finishing of Dame Dedtimes rampage, the darkness and heavy air lifted upon everybody and everything within Old Sakura Town/Springdale. No wicked Youkai were sensed any longer, not even their presence felt in the nearest bushes. None in the reflections of the smallest ponds or of the nearest tree branches.

Things really did return to a subtle peace. Nate and Nathaniel and the rest of the crew had walked back to Nathaniel's hideout, finally able to relax and stretch without danger sneaking up on them without anybody noticing.

"Nya, if only fusion between the both of us were an actual thing, that power felt amazing!" The red cat reached his arms up, landing his back onto the wooden floorboards of the wooden treehouse.

"I'll say! It made me feel like I was on top of the world, whissu!" The marshmallow yokai swirled in the air, feeling refreshed that the world is back to normal. Hovernyan looked up at his human companion, proud of the fact he gained the courage to fight like Moximous. Nathaniel in return scratched the back of his head, already knowing what he was thinking.

Nate himself relished the atmosphere of the lair. It was a clubhouse now without all the worrying and constant fear of kin and gin watching them from who knows where. He joined the others as they stepped into the rickety treehouse, feeling welcome by the singing cicadas and birds.

"It's too bad that you gotta go soon. I wanted to teach you more about Moximous Mask and make new poses!" Nathaniel said, eyes in awe of now having a sidekick to be able to be heroes, and pose, with. He was always skeptical of Nate when they first met.

Not because he had done anything wrong, but things were uneasy and vulnerable, no one could establish trust with anybody let alone strangers from another time. In his mind, this mission of saving people was for him and him alone.

He wanted to prove to himself he was brave to take down foes, but without the aid of others regardless of them being human or yokai.

But upon learning from Nate, his future grandson, you don't necessarily have to be alone to face things such as being afraid. Besides the fact he taught Nate something about being brave, even when you're at your wits in a fight, he learned something from him. Well, Hovernyan THEN him. He was taught the value of friendship and loyalty he lost when those bullies picked on his friend.

Not like he wanted to admit it, but Nate is a good person. He never thought about it at first, but he sees the resemblance now from him and himself. Mostly the hairstyle and part of the skin tone but he had a great resemblance. The two had talked about sharing one final moment together before it was time for Nate to leave. Albeit now it was time, but they needed bonding.

Nate had agreed while at the same time he suddenly realized… This would be the official last time he would ever actually speak to and get to know Nathaniel.

Of course, he never knew about him in the first place just through pictures his grandmother had, but now he knew how he was like as a kid. More rambunctious than himself, he feels he's the lesser active of the two. This was prompt every time he had gym class.

Yet at the same moment, he didn't want to leave. Nathaniel probably has more to tell him, about his dream to be a real superhero, what he wants to do, what newer modifications he wanted to make with the yokai watch. Almost everything.

"So hovernyan, do you mind explaining to us how you became a yokai?" the butler insisted on asking, wondering if he had a tale of adventure that allowed him to be such a powerful yokai in the first place. "N'yeah, your punches could make holes big enough for me to hid my chocobars for the next winter!"

This resulted in a chuckle from all of them, and Hovernyan felt honored to ask about his past life before becoming the yokai he is now. Nathaniel made his cue for them both to go to the top of the little compartment and just enjoy the view of the trees, and preliminary stars that peaked through the holes of patterned leaves.

"What a wild ride huh?" Nathaniel pipes as he leans his back into the ledge, scrunching his toes and feeling them crack.

"I'll say. I don't want to go through all that again." Nate complied. So much horror from that one yokai was a whole lot to bare. But now Nate's new challenge is this: **was he ready to part with Nathaniel after all this?**

He just gotten to finally know about him and now befriend him, and then leave him all in the same amount of time? It didn't feel fair for him. He never got to know him when he was born, and now he had to leave? In all honesty, he couldn't necessarily stay for too long either. Something about the space-time would be all messed up if he did.

If only he got to know him for at least the first five years of his life, then maybe he'd remember something about him.

"The stars sure do look amazing tonight." Snapping him out of his thoughts he felt the pressure to his right fall rather low beside him, feeling the warmth of his grandfather. He stayed silent. He didn't want to put the news out that Nathaniel won't be alive before his birthday. Yet he just wants him to know he's in his heart.

Nate's head tilts up to the stars, trying to make out any constellation he learned from Eddie.

"I…I think that's Taurus." His voice peaked at the end. Damn, was hiding emotions an impossible task. He couldn't tell if Nathaniel caught it, but he could feel his grandfather's eyes on him, almost curious to why it peaked in the first place. Nate couldn't blame him. Curiosity was always a key to any child's attention.

Just looking up at the stars, his vision beginning to blur by the onslaught flooding of tears. From closer inspection, he was kind of wrong. It was Orion's belt. The water from his eyes let out like a tiny waterfall.

Nathaniel, as new as he is to having friendships, had a clue not to say anything not to upset the other. It was as if he felt what Nate was thinking. Rather than say anything to cheer him up, it was best to clear the air.

"You know, I get the fact we won't see each other anytime soon but that doesn't mean we won't see each other, again won't we?" He began coming closer to, as he finally admits it, his grandson wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Maybe he was starting to get the hang of comforting people.

Nathaniel felt the falling tears come onto his shoulders, lukewarm on his shoulder. He rubbed Nate's left arm hoping this kind of attention will give him closure.

"I'm not sure if I… actually get to meet you later in my life, but I want to let you know… You're a really good kid." Nate's slightly scrunched face was tilted back down to meet the others. Nathaniel smiled. "Believe me, I never thought I would even grow up to HAVE kids. It's great to be one huh?" He said with sympathy.

"Whatever kids say about you, that you know is false, always know you're a shooting star." This stunned Nate's composure, being called such a compliment.

"Maybe kids could call you average, but I don't see it. You sport a star, and you soar like one. Don't ever forget that." He said giving Nate a small clothe from his supplies to wipe away his tears. In result Nate bear hugged Nathaniel, for being told that even being himself he's still a superstar. They lay like that for what seems like forever on the soft rug.

"I love you." He barely muttered in the ear of his grandpa, meaning every word of it. Nathaniel smiled, and shed a tiny tear of his own, holding the other closely with as much force to let him know he does care about him.

He rubbed his back and slightly nuzzled his cheek, and Nate's heart grew elated and somehow he felt tons better.

"Now, where's that smile of my grandson!" He said as his fingers began poking and scribbling at Nate's armpits and ribs, getting giggles and laughter out of him. "C-Cut it out!" he barely breathed, returning a barrage of digits to the others sides.

Their tickle fight made them roll around in trying to get one or the other to dominate and see who had more power. They stopped in a standstill, both huffing and puffing for air, as they sat up to look at the trees once more. A hand to Nate's shoulders assured him things will be alright, and he could have his grandpa in his heart, just like he will with him. A glimmering star was seen sparkling…

 _And reaching ever so close to the two's location, afraid they were going to be fried to a crisp._

When it hit, it was only Jibanyan laying straight on his face, a bump to his head. "Nya, I probably shouldn't have challenged Hovernyan with his punch to my paws of fury."

And for what seems like the first time, the two laughed at the poor kitty together in a heartful way, as Nate picked up Jibanyan within his arms, rubbing his head from the Gut Punch hovernyan gave him.


End file.
